official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman, Oklahoma
Norman is a city in and the county seat of Cleveland County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 110,925, making it the third-largest in the state. The city is home to the University of Oklahoma, Fred Jones Jr. Museum of Art, National Weather Center, Storm Prediction Center and the National Severe Storms Laboratory. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 76.80% White (85,190) 7.89% Other (8,754) 7.11% Hispanic or Latino (7,886) 4.33% Black or African American (4,803) 3.87% Native American (4,292) 15.5% (17,193) of Norman residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Norman's theft and murder rates are above average for Oklahoma standards. The city reported 77 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 8.78 murders a year. Pokemon See the Cleveland County page for more info. Fun facts * In 2010, Norman became the 17th city in the United States to adopt a council resolution giving it status as a Fair Trade Town. The resolution states that the city of Norman supports the purchasing of goods from the local community; when goods cannot be purchased locally the city will support buying from producers abroad who meet Fair Trade standards. These standards include supporting quality of life in developing countries and planning for environmental sustainability. * Norman hosts many free festivals and community events that occur throughout the year. ** The Norman Medieval Fair is a celebration of medieval-themed games, art, and culture, with highlights of jousting, human chessmatch combats & other combat shows, and several musical & dance acts. The event is typically held during the last weekend of March or first weekend of April in Reaves Park, near the university. It has been held annually in Norman since 1976 and was originally a forum for the English Department at the University of Oklahoma. It is the largest weekend event held in the state of Oklahoma, with over 325,000 people in attendance in 2006 and growing yearly. Events Media Network has named Medieval Fair one of the top 100 events in the United States. ** Norman Music Festival is an annual weekend music festival held in April in downtown Norman. Established in 2008, the event had over 26,000 people in attendance during the 2009 festival. Originally a one-day event, the festival has quickly grown so large that it is now an all-weekend concert series. The festival highlights both local musicians and internationally acclaimed artists and features many forms and styles of music. ** Jazz in June is a music festival held the last full weekend in June at various venues across Norman. The festival features both jazz and blues musical performances as well as jazz educational clinics taught by professional musicians appearing in the festival and post-concert jam sessions at local venues which bring headliners and local artists together. Jazz in June, one of the major cultural events in the state as well as the City of Norman, attracts a combined concert audience of 50,000 drawn from throughout the state, region and nation. Another 100,000 or more enjoy these same performances through post-festival broadcasts on KGOU Public Radio as well as other public radio stations throughout the state, region and nation. ** The Norman Mardi Gras parade is a celebration of Mardi Gras occurring on the Saturday closest to Fat Tuesday. The parade is held in downtown Norman and features themed costumes and floats. ** Groovefest is a music festival hosted annually at Andrews Park. On the last Sunday in September, the music festival is held to help raise awareness about human rights. The event was established in 1986 by the University of Oklahoma chapter of Amnesty International. ** The Chocolate Festival, the only fundraiser of the year for the city's Firehouse Arts Center, was ranked #3 for food festivals across America by the Food Network. This festival offers various chocolate tasting sessions, chocolate art competitions and exhibits, chocolate dessert competitions and more. It has been an annual tradition since 1983. * Norman is also home to a satellite campus of the Central Oklahoma Battle Academy. * The average growing season in Norman is 209 days, but plants that can withstand short periods of colder temperatures may have an additional three to six weeks. Winter months tend to be cloudier than those in summer, with the percentage of possible sunshine ranging from an average of about 55% in winter to nearly 80% in summer. * Norman is the proposed location of a future National Weather Museum. * As a result of the on-going academic and public weather research, several private meteorological businesses are present in the city, including Weathernews Americas, Inc.; Vieux and Associates, Inc.; Weather Decision Technologies; WeatherBank, Inc.; and Computational Geosciences, Inc. * In 2008, CNN's Money Magazine ranked Norman as the sixth best small city within the United States to live in, the highest ranking of any city in Oklahoma. * Norman has plenty of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Sooner Mall, University Town Center and some other shopping centers, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, plenty of auto parts places and car dealerships, plenty of hotels/motels, Walmart, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Target, Nintendo World, Sam's Club, Hobby Lobby, Home Depot, Lowe's, Solstice Apparel, The Trails Golf Club of Norman, Homeland, Taste of India, Ace Hardware, Chelinos Mexican, Los Dos Amigos, NCED Conference Center & Hotel, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, University of Oklahoma Westheimer Airport, a country club, Star Skate, Jimmie Austin OU Golf Club, Land Run Grill & Wine Bar, Jimmy's Egg, Koto Japanese Steakhouse & Sushi, Gaberino's Homestyle Italian, Rudy's Country Store and Bar-B-Q, Legend's, Ray's BBQ, and a bit of other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities